


The Wedding Night

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Canonical Only For The English Dub, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i was dared to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Years of being partners, finally defeating Hawkmoth, the Big Reveal, dating, the proposal, the wedding day, it all led to this moment:
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 102





	The Wedding Night

**"POUND IT!"**

**Author's Note:**

> The folks in the NSFW channel in the Who's Who Pt 2 Discord Server dared me to post this, so they have to share the blame.


End file.
